La Primera Navidad de Lara
by Zhines
Summary: Esta historia es un pequeño spin Off, de mi Fic: Life – Nuestra Vida, en la que relato la primera Navidad de la hija de Leon Kennedy y Ada Wong, ocurrirán cosas que harán que la espía pierda la cabeza. Este fic participa en el reto "Zombie Claus is Coming to Town" del foro Resident Evil: Behind the horror


Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a CAPCOM, los personajes utilizados aquí son solo para entretenimiento y no tienen ningún fin lucrativo, solo me pertenece la trama y personajes adicionales no creados por CAPCOM.

Este fic participa en el reto " **Zombie Claus is Coming to Town** " del foro _**Resident Evil: Behind the horror**_

Este fic no pude ser terminado sin la grandiosa ayuda de mi beta hermana de Chocolate, **_Addie Redfield._**

También contó con la maravillosa participación de **Frozenheart7**

* * *

Esta historia es un pequeño spin Off, de mi Fic: ** _Life – Nuestra Vida_** , en la que relato la primera Navidad de la hija de Leon Kennedy y Ada Wong, ocurrirán cosas que harán que la espía pierda la cabeza.

 _ **La Primera Navidad de Lara**_

* * *

 ** _"Lara quien es muy parlanchina, desde que dijo su primera palabra la cual fue "Chris", (y su mama casi me dispara por eso), casi nunca deja de hablar." – Chris Redfield, Capitulo 14 de Life – Nuestra Vida_**

* * *

 ** _Ada_**

Dicen que cuando tu hijo habla por primera vez, es un momento de alegría, puesto que indica su entrada al mundo de los adultos. En mi caso, cuando mi hija Lara habló por primera vez, no fue exactamente alegría lo que sentí; todo lo que aconteció a ese hecho, hizo que el momento fuera aún más perturbador, por decirlo de alguna manera.

 ** _Washington, DC – Martes 23 de diciembre de 2014._**

—Eso no fue lo que acordamos. — comenté alzando la voz.  
—Los planes siempre pueden variar, además, no hay nada de malo en tener una cena con nuestros amigos. — refutaba el rubio, tratando de hacerme entrar en razón.  
—Tus amigos Leon, tus amigos. — interrumpí.  
—Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero uno de ellos es tu primo, y cuatro de ellos son padrinos de nuestra hija. Es una forma de agradecerles todo lo que ellos han hecho por nosotros durante este último año… — en ese momento un estruendo hizo que ambos saliéramos corriendo a la habitación contigua, al llegar la mesita de noche con la lámpara en forma de perritos con lazos color rosa estaba totalmente destrozada y a su lado una encantadora beba de cabello negro azabache, ojos azules y ligeramente asiáticos, reía de la pequeña travesura que acababa de realizar.

—¡Lara!, sospecho que odias a los perritos — reí mientras la tomaba en brazos — esta vez te toca limpiar.  
—No compraré más lámparas de perritos — comento empezando a recoger los pedazos de la lámpara. — aún no me has dado tu respuesta respecto a la cena.  
—Yo solo quería una cena tranquila, contigo y Lara, no con todo el batallón. — exclamé desde la puerta mientras le hacía caritas graciosas a mi hija.  
—Por esa razón, Claire, Helena y Sherry se ofrecieron hacer la cena mientras tú te encargas de Lara.  
—¿Y tener que escuchar a Chris Redfield, toda la noche hablando sobre que no soy capaz de hacer una cena de Noche Buena?, eso ni en un millón de años. — refuté molesta al escuchar eso.  
—Al menos deja que ellas te ayuden, pueden reunirse mañana al mediodía para comprar lo que necesiten. Luego de que busquemos el vestido de Lara. — mi pequeña empezó a balbucear sonidos incoherentes, seguida de muchas risas y gritos.  
—Sería un excelente regalo que ella dijera su primera palabra. — me la llevo a la habitación principal, mientras juego con ella en la cama, me siento impresionada de lo que ha cambiado mi vida en este año.

Lara ha sido capaz de hacerme cambiar mi forma de vida, no pensé que llegaría a combinar mi maquillaje con cremas contra la pañalitis, mis zapatos de tacón alto con zapatillas deportivas, armas de fuego con teteros, sin embargo, me siento cómoda y feliz con todos los cambios, esa pequeña de ojos azules, logró lo impensable, agradezco cada día haber tenido sexo desenfrenado con Leon aquella noche.

La vida en pareja tampoco ha sido tan difícil, mi rubio favorito ha intentado por todos los medios hacerme encajar, aunque se me hace un poco difícil, sobre todo cuando a veces cruzamos caminos con Chris Redfield, quien se convirtió en gran amigo de Leon. Y hemos tenido grandes peleas, sobre todo diferencias de opinión en todos los sentidos.

Luego de darle el pecho, hago que se duerma, la llevo a su habitación y activo el monitor para bebes. Al salir del cuarto de la beba, Leon me toma con desesperación, prácticamente arranca mi ropa, apenas si llegamos al cuarto, y me hace suya con divinas y grandiosas embestidas en el suelo alfombrado de la habitación…

Gracias a que sigo amamantando, y una gran sección de ejercicios, logré recuperar en tiempo récord la figura que tenía antes de quedar embarazada, incluso Leon me ha dicho que estoy aún mejor que antes; seguramente lo dice porque está enamorado.

.

.

.

En la mañana, luego de bañar y vestir a la niña, tomo un baño mientras Leon juega con la beba en la cama, él está tan distraído que no se da cuenta que salí de la ducha solo con una toalla, al acercarme a tomar mi ropa íntima Leon alza la mirada y se queda embelesado viéndome, yo sigo vistiendo provocando que el hombre quiera tomarme allí mismo. Estoy terminando de colocarme el pantalón, cuando siento las manos de Leon sobre mi cintura, me voltea bruscamente, me besa muy desesperado, como si hiciera mucho tiempo no lo hacía, yo respondo igualmente, mi brasier cae al piso, mientras él empieza a recorrer mi cuello, ambos paramos al sentir que algo nos tomó de las piernas. Al mirar hacia abajo, vemos a nuestra hija mirándonos con curiosidad, Leon la toma en brazos y dice: —Vamos Lara — y se va con ella diciendo — dejemos que mamá se vista.

Al terminar de vestirme bajo a la cocina, pero antes de entrar escucho como Leon incita a la niña a que diga sus primeras palabras:

—Papá… papá… papá… vamos Lara … papá. — le dice moviendo los labios lentamente para que la niña lo vea.  
—Así que quieres que su primera palabra sea "papá".  
—¿Por qué no? – veo que se me queda mirando, concretamente a mis pechos – Ada tu seno derecho está más grande que el izquierdo.  
—¡Rayos! No otra vez – miro hacia abajo viendo que pasó de nuevo – esto es tu culpa Kennedy – digo señalándolo con el dedo.  
—¿Por qué es mi culpa? — dice asombrado.  
—¿No recuerdas que te pusiste creativo anoche? ¿luego Lara tuvo que comer?, esto es tu culpa, pásame el tira leche.

.

.

.

El ambiente en el centro comercial es totalmente navideño y alegre, Lara mira atenta desde su coche todas las luces multicolores al su alrededor, quiere tocarlo todo con sus pequeñas manitos. Leon camina a mi lado, sé que presume de mi presencia a todos los hombres y algunas mujeres, que nos miran caminar juntos. La última vez que vine descubrí que mi hija es amante del helado de Oreo de Chocolate, así que dejo a Leon babeando en la tienda de deportes, mientras voy con la niña a la heladería, le dejo el cochecito al rubio para que la Lara pueda estirar las piernas: el primer Grave error, de todo lo que ocurrió luego.

—Dos helados de Oreo con chocolate para llevar, por favor —indique a la joven de la heladería.

—Enseguida, señora. — rápidamente la joven regresó con el pedido, solté a Lara por tres segundos para recibir los helados, cuando vuelvo la mirada hacia abajo Lara no está.

—¿Lara? — dije mirando hacia los lados buscándola — ¿Lara? — en ese momento se apodero de mi un nuevo sentimiento: la angustia; unos establecimientos más allá veo el vestido vinotinto de la niña, enseguida me dirijo hacia allá.

—Lara, regresa pequeña — ella voltea y me sonríe, pero justo en ese momento un tumulto de gente se interpone, al parecer una tienda está haciendo una super rebaja en la tienda y la gente se lanzó como fieras. Como puedo aparto a la gente, que me separa de mi bebe, cuando llego a donde estaba parada, no está.

—Señora — pregunto a una señora mayor que mira el desorden de la gente en la tienda — ¿no ha visto a una niña que estaba aquí de cabello negro y vestido vinotinto?  
—Creo que se fue por allá — menciona señalando hacia un pasillo lleno de jugueterías.  
—Gracias — digo mientras corro hacia la dirección indicada. Camino desesperada en el mar de gente, quisiera que fueran zombies para dispararles y quitarlos de mi camino. Empiezo a perder la calma cuando otro tumulto de gente pasa cuando anuncian otra rebaja en los precios de ropa íntima. ¿ _acaso la gente no tiene suficientes calzones_?

¿Cómo es posible que se me perdiera mi hija de 11 meses? A mí, que he enfrentado a bows, hordas de zombies, he sobrevivido a la muerte más de una vez, ahora se me pierde una bebé que apenas camina, también se me pasa por la cabeza que la hayan secuestrado.

Veo a una mujer de cabello rubio que lleva a una bebé de cabello negro y vestido vino tinto, corro hacia ella y la jalo del brazo, derramando un poco de helado sobre su ropa.

—¡¿Que rayos te pasa?! — exclama entre molesta y sorprendida de mis actos, veo que la niña no es Lara.  
—Disculpa, te confundí con alguien más. — la mujer se aleja de mí con furia en su mirada como esperando a que yo la atacara.

—¡Loca! — dice alejándose de mi.

Camino desesperada por todo ese nivel del centro comercial, cerca de 20 minutos, que me parecieron eternos, por alguna extraña razón los vasos con helados continúan en mis manos como por arte de magia. Estoy al borde de los nervios, cuando miro hacia la feria de comida, allí veo a un hombre con músculos de más, vestido con una camisa azul oscuro y en sus brazos una pequeña de cabello negro y vestido vino tinto.

—¡Redfield! — grité cuando los identifiqué. Nunca pensé que estuviera tan aliviada de ver a ese montón de músculos sin cerebro llevar a mi bebe. Sin pensar, _corro como yegua en sabana,_ cuando estoy cerca y a punto de reclamarle a él, por tomar a mi hija sin siquiera hacer una llamada, me resbalo y terminó derramando los helados sobre Chris y Lara.

—Wong, no puede ser que no puedas controlar a mi ahijada. — dice tratando de limpiarse el helado. — Ahora entiendo porque no eres capaz de cuidar a Lara, cuando ni siquiera puedes fijarte por donde caminas.

Estoy tan cabreada, que sin decir palabra tomo a mi hija y huyo de ahí, tratando de salvar la poca dignidad que me queda.

.

.

.

—No puedo creer que Lara se te perdió en el centro comercial. — sin poder evitarlo le lance el envase de champú a la cabeza al rubio — oye, ¡eso no fue mi culpa!

—¡Eso no fue mi culpa! — repetí en tono de burla — imbécil, no sabes lo mal que lo pasé, mi bebé se me perdió de la manera más estúpida, de ahora en adelante no la dejaré caminar sola en ninguna parte.

—Ada, tampoco exageres, no puedes limitar a la niña así, no eres la primera ni la última en que se le extravió un niño pequeño.

—Pero yo no soy cualquier persona. — me tomó de las manos y luego me abrazó. —Sé que eres Ada Wong, la mejor agente encubierta de todas, pero también eres Ada Wong, madre primeriza — me abraza más fuerte — Lo estás haciendo muy bien, esto solo fue un traspié, que muchos padres pasan, y terminó de buena manera.

—Con Redfield cubierto de helado — ambos terminamos riendo hasta más no poder.

.

.

.

Claire, Helena y Sherry llegaron con todas las cosas necesarias para la cena, y no hubo necesidad de que las acompañara. Sospecho que Leon o Redfield, tuvieron que ver.

A las 8, todo estuvo listo las chicas y yo nos cambiamos para la cena y las 11, todos estamos en la mesa; Durante la cena todos ríen y disfrutan de la cena, inclusive lo estoy disfrutando.

A las 12 todos nos levantamos, en la sala hacemos un círculo con una copa en la mano para celebrar, Lara se baja de los brazos de su padre y camina hacia su padrino, quien la carga haciéndole mimos, cuando de repente se escucha una palabra que hacen que todos quedemos en silencio.

—Chris — todos miran a la pequeña de ojos azules en los brazos de Redfield.  
—Esto debe ser una broma de muy mal gusto. — exclamo perpleja — Lara, bebé, ¿qué dijiste?

—Chris — vuelve a repetir con claridad la bebe. — Chris.  
—Suelta a mi bebé, y sal de mi casa — dije con un tono sumamente peligroso. El resto de los presentes apenas si respiran. Posiblemente estén pensando en que le pondré una bala en la cabeza a Redfield, posiblemente lo haga.  
—Wong, no es mi culpa que la primera palabra de tu hija, sea mi nombre.

Le dedico una mirada asesina a él y Chris Redfield se ríe, me entrega a mi bebé y apenas lo hace, realiza una seña militar en tono de burla, antes de darse la vuelta e irse de la sala…

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Y mucho tiempo después de la ambulancia, llego con el reto que era de navidad, hoy 12 de enero.

¡Bueno al menos lo termine! jajajajaja. Ok, no. pero al menos aqui esta.

 _ **Saludos y feliz inicio de año**_


End file.
